YOU'RE DIFFERENT
by Stugael
Summary: Satu kata untuknya, Unik. Dia tidak pernah benci (bahkan terkesan ramah) padaku tapi di saat yang bersamaan selalu menolakku. Membuat rasa lain dalam diriku muncul begitu mudahnya -Sasuke- /Riview pliiiissss/ga pandai bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE DIFFERENT**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Purely Mine © Stugael**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Note : Fic ini tidak sempurna, banyak kesalahan sana sini. Harap maklumin ya**

 ** _Yang dicetak miring suara hati mereka_**

 **Ini Fic SasuSaku**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Satu kata untuknya, Unik. Dia tidak pernah benci (bahkan terkesan ramah) padaku tapi di saat yang bersamaan selalu menolakku. Membuat rasa lain dalam diriku muncul begitu mudahnya -Sasuke-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menjalani MOS di _Konoha Senior High School_ , kini tiba saatnya pembagian kelas bagi murid baru. Nama mereka sudah termuat di mading lengkap dengan kelas mana yang mereka dapat. Satu per satu murid sudah mulai masuk kelas masing-masing hingga kini sudah tidak ada yang di luar kelas lagi.

Di hari pertama ini murid masih dalam jam-jam bebas, belum ada aktivitas belajar mengajar. Kesempatan ini digunakan dengan baik oleh para ketua ekskul untuk mempromosikan klub masing-masing. Silih berganti anggota klub berpromosi ria ke setiap kelas.

Tiba giliran klub basket memasuki kelas X-C untuk melanjutkan promosinya. Suara riuh mulai terdengar. Makin lama kegaduhan tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Bukannya menyimak penjelasan kakak kelas, mereka justru terbuai oleh tubuh dan paras sang kakak kelas.

"Jadi apa ada pertanyaan?" ujar salah satu dari kakak kelas itu usai menjelaskan.

"Kalian belum memperkenalkan diri" satu teriakan entah dari siapa langsung mendapat anggukan seisi kelas.

Dengan cengiran khasnya, si kakak kelas -yang mengajukan pertanyaan- berambut pirang jabrik angkat bicara "Gomen, kami lupa. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan kami ini dari tim inti" dan di akhiri sedikit kesombongannya.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, yang ini Shimura Sai, lalu itu Hyuuga Neji dan yang di ujung sana Nara Shikamaru" seru Kiba dengan semangatnya.

"Oh ya masih ada satu lagi" Naruto menambahkan.

"Bukannya sudah pas Onii-chan" sela murid bernama Mai.

"Maaf, aku ini bukan tim inti. Tapi manajer tim basket _Konoha High School_ " sela Shikamaru sebelum terjadi ke salah pahaman. Menurutnya akan merepotkan kalau ia masuk tim inti. Jadi manajer saja sudah cukup baginya. Istilahnya mending nyumbang ke jeniusannya ketimbang tenaga.

Belum lama Shikamaru berhenti bicara, seseorang datang membuka pintu. Membuat semua atensi tertuju padanya.

"Nah dia yang di maksud. Ketua tim basket kita Uchiha Sasuke" ujar Sai diiringi senyum.

 ** _BRAAKKK_**

"Sumimasen. Haah...haahh...kami telat"

Dua orang siswi tiba-tiba menjeblak masuk bersamaan disertai deru nafas mereka yang tersengal.

 _'Ino-chan...kita dalam masalah besar'_

 _'Sakura...kelar hidup kita. Duh...mana yang ngeliatin ganteng-ganteng lagi'_

 **TBC**

Mungkin segini dulu aja. Maaf kalo jelek. Semoga kalian suka ^_^

G tau gimana critannya setelah di otak-atik ini fic malah ke hapus, jadi tak upload ulang. Maklum saya masih niubi belum tau persis cara kerja ffn. Mohon kasih kritik dan sarannya ya (tapi yang membangun)

And The Last RnR pleaseeee

Blrj, 28/11/2016

Stugael


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU'RE DIFFERENT**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Purely Mine © Stugael**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Note : Fic ini tidak sempurna, banyak kesalahan sana sini. Harap maklumin ya**

 ** _Yang dicetak miring suara hati mereka_**

 **Ini Fic SasuSaku**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Satu kata untuknya, Unik. Dia tidak pernah benci (bahkan terkesan ramah) padaku tapi di saat yang bersamaan selalu menolakku. Membuat rasa lain dalam diriku muncul begitu mudahnya -Sasuke-**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini entah Sakura harus bersyukur atau mengiba. Terjebak dalam dilema antara dua pilihan, bersyukur atas berakhirnya MOS atau mengiba karena keterlambatannya di hari pertamanya sekolah. Sakura mempercepat laju larinya karena seingatnya kemarin kepala sekolah mengatakan bahwa pengumuman pembagian kelas murid baru akan di tempel pada mading dekat aula. Dan secara otomatis Sakura langsung menuju ke sana.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi Sakura akan mencapai mading itu, namun sayang seseorang sudah lebih dulu menabraknya hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Gomen. Daijoubudesuka?" kata si penabrak meminta maaf lalu membantu Sakura bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" lanjutnya khawatir karena melihat Sakura hanya diam saja.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau siswi baru juga?" jawab serta tanya balik Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura diam saja bukan tanpa alasan, bukan juga karena dia merasa sakit. Sakura hanya sedang mengamati siswi itu. Menurut Sakura siswi ini pasti blasteran. Lihat saja rambutnya yang pirang, matanya yang sebiru langit, kulit putihnya dan tubuh tinggi semampainya semakin memperkuat dugaan Sakura. Betapa cantiknya dia.

"Ya. Tadi ban mobil ayah kempes, jadi aku terlambat datang. Karena terlalu buru-buru aku jadi menabrakmu. Maafkan aku ya" ujarnya sambil ber-ojigi. Merasa bersalah atas kecerobohannya.

"Tak apa. Lebih baik kita cepat bergegas. Sudah telat 20 menit, di tambah nanti kita di cap murid tidak disiplin" dengan langkah cepat mereka menuju mading. Mereka mulai mencari nama masing-masing.

Cukup lama mencari namun tak kunjung menemukan namanya, Sakura jadi gemas sendiri dan mulai menggerutu " Terlalu banyak. Kapan ketemunya?!"

"Kita cari bersama. Namamu siapa? Carikan juga Yamanaka Ino ya"

"Haruno Sakura. Tentu Ino-chan" setelah saling melempar senyum mereka kembali sibuk mencari nama dan tak lama kemudian Ino berseru senang.

"Ketemu! Kita satu kelas Sakura. Ayo cepat!" Ino sontak menarik Sakura turut berlari dengannya. Bahkan Ino tak memberi kesempatan Sakura memastikan perkataannya.

Tanpa tahu arah tujuan Sakura hanya mengikuti kemanapun Ino membawanya. Jangankan tujuan, kelasnya saja Sakura tak tahu.

"Ruang guru"

"UKS"

"Laboratorium"

Sepanjang mereka berlari hanya diisi gumaman Ino. Sedangkan Sakura tetap dengan kediamannya.

"X-A...nah itu kelas kita" Ino kontan menunjuk plank beridentitas kelas X-C yang merupakan kelas mereka.

Baru berapa detik mereka senang sudah berhasil menemukan kelasnya, Sakura dan Ino kembali dibuat syok dengan terlihatnya beberapa sosok dalam kelas. Walau yang terlihat hanya rambut berbeda warna saja karena posisi jendela yang lumayan tinggi.

 _'Apa mereka sensei? Tapi kenapa datangnya rombongan?'_

Sakura sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari Ino sudah membuka pintu kelas.

 _ **BRAAKKK**_

"Sumimasen. Haah...haahh...kami telat"

Dua orang siswi tiba-tiba menjeblak masuk bersamaan disertai deru nafas mereka yang tersengal.

 _'Ino-chan...kita dalam masalah besar'_

 _'Sakura...kelar hidup kita. Duh...mana yang ngeliatin ganteng-ganteng lagi'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malu. Sakura benar-benar sangat malu. Oke dia memang bersalah karena telat datang. Tapi apa hak kakak kelas itu menjadikan Sakura dan Ino sebagai tontonan teman sekelas mereka. Menyuruh mereka berdiri di depan white board plus dapat tatapan beracun dari kakak yang rambutnya paling nyentrik yang sialnya ganteng banget. Dan kalau tidak salah MOS sudah usai, lantas kenapa hal-hal seperti ini masih berlanjut.

Setelah mengalihkan atensinya dari Sakura dan Ino ke teman sekelas dua perempuan itu, si ketua basket memulai aksi intimidasinya.

"Saya yakin kalian sudah diberi penjelasan oleh teman-teman saya. Jadi apa ada yang masih belum jelas?"

Tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan sang ketua basket. Auranya terlalu berbahaya. Bahkan menatapnya juga enggan.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, saya paling tidak suka murid seperti mereka berdua ini!" dengan nada kelewat tegas, Sasuke -si ketua basket- menunjuk dua perempuan tokoh utama penindasannya.

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura nekat. Bertepatan dengan Sasuke yang menunjuk mereka, Sakura malah reflek menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?! Kenapa melihat saya seperti itu?! Mau protes?! Mau menentang kakak kelas?!" tantang Sasuke. Sakura langsung menggeleng "Tidak kak. Hanya saja...itu..."

"Hanya apa?! Jangan mencoba cari alasan atas keterlambatan kalian!" sela Sasuke.

Sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha menahan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Dia takut Sasuke marah. Sakura sudah terlanjur membuat Sasuke penasaran. Tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya hinggap berlama-lama di otaknya.

"Kenapa diam saja!" Sasuke mulai greget.

"Ano...itu...di gigi kakak ada cabainya"

Sasuke diam sediam-diamnya. Sedangkan dalam kelas itu mulai terdengar tawa kecil dari para adik kelas. Ada yang hanya tersenyum namun tetap penasaran. Apa benar yang Sakura ucapkan?

Cuma Naruto satu-satunya orang yang berani tertawa keras. Oh...jangan lupakan Kiba, dia juga sama dengan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja Naruto yang paling keras.

 **TBC**

Gimana chapter ini?

Aku lg smangat bikin cerita. Kalo respone bagus, ibarat kata mah disuruh apdet tiap hari juga dijabanin

Tinggalin jejak kalian ya bwt kelangsungan ff ini

Blrj, 29/11/2016

Stugael


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU'RE DIFFERENT**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Purely Mine © Stugael**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Note : Fic ini tidak sempurna, banyak kesalahan sana sini. Harap maklumin ya**

 **Yang dicetak miring suara hati mereka**

 **Ini Fic SasuSaku**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Satu kata untuknya, Unik. Dia tidak pernah benci (bahkan terkesan ramah) padaku tapi di saat yang bersamaan selalu menolakku. Membuat rasa lain dalam diriku muncul begitu mudahnya -Sasuke-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hanya apa?! Jangan mencoba cari alasan atas keterlambatan kalian!" sela Sasuke.

Sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha menahan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Dia takut Sasuke marah. Sakura sudah terlanjur membuat Sasuke penasaran. Tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya hinggap berlama-lama di otaknya.

"Kenapa diam saja!" Sasuke mulai greget.

"Ano...itu...di gigi kakak ada cabainya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kegiatan promosi klub usai, kini saatnya jam bebas. Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk berbagi meja bersama. Pilihan mereka jatuh pada bangku paling pojok dekat jendela. Sebenarnya memang itu yang Sakura inginkan, karena dia jadi bisa melihat apapun yang terjadi di luar kelas.

"Ino-chan, aku samping jendela ya? Kau tak keberatan kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tak apa, ko..." Ino mengiyakan. "Emmm...Sakura, panggilnya Ino saja ya biar lebih akrab" pintanya kemudian.

"Hai Ino-cha...saja" Sakura nyengir.

"Hey...tadi itu sungguh mengejutkan. Sasuke senpai pasti malu sampai dia langsung diam begitu. Padahal kami tak berani mengatakan apapun. Tapi kau mengagumkan, luar biasa" sela anak yang duduk depan mereka, Akio namanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Sepertinya merasa terhibur.

"Biasa saja ko... Habisnya Sasuke senpai mendesakku sih... Jadi aku katakan saja apa adanya" tutur Sakura.

Karena obrolan itu perhatian kelas tertuju pada Sakura. Walau ada juga yang hanya menyimak, melirik sekilas lalu kembali sibuk pada urusan masing-masing, bahkan ada yang tidak perduli.

"Nanti kalau Sasuke senpai marah gimana? Bisa saja nanti dia melabrakmu jika kalian bertemu di jalan" teman yang lain menakuti, tapi Sakura tetap memasang wajah santai.

"Aku akan minta maaf sebelum hal itu terjadi. Lagipula aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukannya" Sakura mejelaskan. Dia bukan orang jahat. Jadi untuk apa juga Sakura melakukan itu.

"Kalau Sasuke senpai tak mau memaafk~..." belum juga selesai bicara, suara dari luar kelas menginterupsi.

"Hey tunggu! Aku juga mau ikut lihat latihan basketnya"

"Aku juga ikut"

"Kak ajak kami juga, kami kan belum tahu lapangan basketnya"

"Aku pengen nonton Naruto main basket"

"Aku juga mau lihat Kiba"

Tak ada habisnya teriakan dari luar. Mengundang rasa penasaran murid kelas X-C. Yuki -teman sekelas Sakura- kembali masuk kelas setelah mencari tahu penyebab kehebohan diantara keramaian itu.

"Tim Sasuke-nii sedang latihan. Ayo kita juga ke sana" hampir seluruh jumlah populasi dalam kelas berkurang. Menyisakan Sakura, Ino dan beberapa teman lelaki mereka.

Selang satu jam tak ada yang kembali ke kelas. Mereka yang tersisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol. Setidaknya mereka sudah saling kenal dan jadi lebih dekat.

"Ino, kenapa kau tak ikut nonton tim basket?" tanya Sakura heran. Karena dia rasa dari awal Ino seperti menunjukan raut tertarik pada anak basket tadi.

"Tidak ahh... kalau yang melihat sebanyak itu nanti aku tenggelam dalam lautan manusia. Nanti saja pasti ada waktu yang tepat" jawab Ino sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara yang mengatakan kalau seluruh murid di pulangkan lebih awal karena akan ada rapat guru serta staff. Secepat kilat Sakura dan temannya yang lain berkemas. Bahkan teman lelaki mereka sudah berhambur keluar kelas. Mungkin mereka akan pulang. Atau bahkan main?

Begitu juga Ino dan Sakura. Dua perempuan itu sudah berjalan di sepanjang lorong sambil mengobrol.

"Sakura, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ino. Suasana lorong sudah mulai ramai oleh siswa lain yang berlarian pulang.

"Aku akan langsung pulang. Kau sendiri Ino?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Aku juga langsung pulang. Ibuku bilang dia butuh bantuanku mendekor ulang toko bunga kami"

"Kau punya toko bunga Ino?"

Ino mengangguk "Begitulah. Sebenarnya ayah tak membolehkannya, tapi karena ibu bersikeras jadi diizinkan. Apa kau mau ikut Sakura?" tawar Ino.

"Maaf Ino, aku tak bisa. Lain kali saja ya" tolak Sakura. Bukannya tak mau, tapi Sakura benar-benar tak bisa.

"Ya sudah. Jangan-jangan kau takut disuruh ini itu ya makanya kau tak mau main?" tuduh Ino. Niatnya hanya ingin menjahili Sakura.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku memang tak bisa. Ada urusan lain yang harus aku lakukan" terang Sakura tak enak hati. Jika saja dia bisa, pasti Sakura ikut.

"Tak usah panik Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi lain kali kau harus mau ya?"

"Akan aku usahakan Ino"

Setelah itu mereka berpisah karena arah jalan pulang yang berlawanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beralih ke lapangan basket. Biarpun mendengar pengumuman, mereka tak berniat menghentikan latihan. Padahal peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"Hey Neji! Oper padaku!" seru Naruto. Karena keadaannya terdesak, mau tak mau Neji mengoper bola pada Naruto.

Dengan gesit Naruto mengambil bola lalu mendribblenya. Tak lama kemudian dia menembakan bola ke ring dan mencetak poin.

"Yes masuk! Kau lihat teme?" ejek Naruto.

"Diamlah dobe! Fokus saja pada latihan" Sasuke memperingatkan. Kemudian seseorang merangkul pundaknya.

"Hey Sasuke... kau ini kenapa? Kalau boleh jujur, kaulah yang tak fokus dari tadi" sela Kiba.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan 'peristiwa' di kelas X-C tadi?" sambung Neji.

"Bukan urusan kalian" kesal Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera duduk menepi dari lapangan. Diambilnya botol mineral yang masih utuh lalu diminumnya. Untuk apa mereka menanyakan itu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke... itu kan sudah berlalu. Kenapa masih kau pikirkan" Naruto menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sepertinya latihan sudah berakhir dengan sendirinya.

"Sudah aku bilang itu bukan urusan kalian"

"Sepanjang kita berteman aku baru lihat kau seperti ini Sasuke" Sai ikut nimbrung. Bibirnya sudah mengembangkan senyum andalannya. Membuat Sasuke makin jengkel.

"Aku setuju. Aku yakin ini bukan pertama kalinya kau merasa malu. Tapi jangan memberi dampak negatif pada temanmu" Kiba berkacak pinggang. Geram juga dia dengan ulah Sasuke. Pemuda itu yang tidak fokus, yang di salahkan yang lain. Rasanya si Sasuke ini ingin dia kepret saja.

"Siapa yang malu?" suara dari belakang mengejutkan mereka.

"Nii-san? Kenapa disini?"

Itu kakaknya Itachi, kan? Bukannya dia sedang di Dubai? Kapan dia datang? Kenapa tak memberi tahunya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahaaa... Sasuke, apa itu benar?" Itachi tertawa begitu lepas setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto. Ini yang pertama. Biasanya gadis manapun yang melihat Sasuke akan menyanjungnya, kagum atau bahkan tersipu hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tapi sekarang? Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"Terus saja tertawa Nii-san. Lagi pula sudah aku bilang itu bukan cabai, tapi tomat" Sasuke hanya mendengus. Kenapa juga mereka menceritakan 'tragedi' tadi pagi pada Itachi.

"Tomat atau cabai, malu tetap saja malu. Mau kau menjelaskan seberapa banyakpun, itu tidak akan merubah apapun Sasuke" Itachi masih nyengir. Dia tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat itu.

"Bisakah kita tidak bahas itu lagi?"

"Oh baiklah otouto. Tapi lain kali kenalkan gadis itu padaku ya" Itachi mengerling jahil yang di balas dengusan Sasuke.

"Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tak memberi tahu?" Sasuke segera mengganti topik.

"Aku baru saja tiba. Memang kenapa? Kau terkejut dengan kedatangan kakakmu ini?" Itachi melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya. Mereka kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Untuk apa kau ke sekolah? Bukannya bisa ketemu di rumah"

"Madara Jii-chan memintaku mengantarnya ke sekolah, beliau juga yang menyebabkan rapat guru diadakan" terang Itachi tentang kedatangannya. Bisa saja Itachi menolak, tapi karena dia ingin bertemu adik tersayangnya jadi Itachi setuju.

"Mau apa kakek tua itu? Semoga saja tak berulah" Sasuke membuang muka pada jendela di sampingnya. Matanya sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar mobil.

"Jangan begitu... dia kakekmu Sasuke. Beliau hanya ingin memastikan semuanya terkendali" Itachi mengusap rambut nyentrik Sasuke yang langsung ditepis pemuda itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Nii-san" sungut Sasuke.

"Ouuhhh adikku merajuk. Perasaan baru kemarin kau pakai popok tapi sekarang sudah sebesar ini" Itachi makin meledek Sasuke hingga pemuda itu meliriknya tajam.

"Oke, maafkan aku Sasuke. Oh ya, aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat dulu"

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke ketus. "Hanya membeli dango, otouto..." jawab Itachi cepat.

Mobil yang dikendarai Itachi berhenti di tepi jalan. Sasuke memandang heran pada Itachi "Kenapa berhenti disini? Bukannya ingin beli dango?"

"Ya, dango" tunjuk Itachi pada sebuah gerobak pinggir jalan yang bertuliskan DANGO (dalam bahasa Jepang).

"Disana? Kau tidak salah Nii-san?"

"Memang kenapa Sasuke? Rasanya enak ko..."

"Kiosnya di pinggir jalan. Pasti tidak higienis Nii-san" protes Sasuke. Dia berpikir lebih baik membeli di restoran atau dimana saja asal tidak pedagang pinggir jalan.

"Kau tak usah khawatir Sasuke. Aku tak pernah kenapa-kenapa setelah memakannya" Itachi bersiap keluar mobil sebelum mendengar gerutuan Sasuke. "Terserah. Kau memang keras kepala" Itachi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Konnichiwa, Konohamaru" sapa Itachi mengagetkan Konohamaru yang sedang membereskan kiosnya.

"Oh konnichiwa, Itachi-nii. Lama tak jumpa"

"Kau sendirian? Tidak dengan kakekmu?" Itachi mulai duduk di kursi yang memang sudah tersedia di sana.

"Sudah dari dua bulan lalu Jii-chan sakit. Jadi aku jualan sendirian" raut Konohamaru berubah sedih. Teringat kakeknya yang sakit di rumah.

"Maaf aku tak tahu. Semoga kakekmu lekas sembuh" Itachi turut sedih. Pasti sulit rasanya hidup hanya dengan seorang kakek.

"Arigatou, Itachi-nii. Seperti biasa?" Konohamaru segera melayani Itachi. Karena cukup lama Itachi jadi langganan kiosnya, Konohamaru jadi hafal dengan pesanan Itachi.

"Komaaaarrr..." panggil seseorang yang baru saja tiba.

"Sakura-nee... sudah aku bilang kan panggil yang benar" rajuk Konohamaru.

"Namamu terlalu panjang, jadi aku panggil Komar saja biar singkat" jawab Sakura tak mementingkan lagi omelan Konohamaru yang kini cemberut lalu segera membuatkan pesanan Itachi.

"Owh... ada pelanggan rupanya. Tuan pesan berapa?" tanya Sakura setelah menyadari keberadaan Itachi.

"Aku sudah pesan pada Konohamaru"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti kemudian menyusul Konohamaru ke lapak mereka sebelum menoleh kembali karena mendengar perkataan Itachi

"Pakaianmu seperti seragam~... Sasuke?" Itachi tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aahh... senpai mau pesan?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Dia masih tak enak hati atas kejadian beberapa jam lalu di kelasnya. Apalagi Sasuke tak mau melepas tatapan darinya. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Macam bertemu hantu saja kau Sakura.

 **TBC**

Ini sudah panjang ya...

Maaf kalau ada yang di nistain ^_^

Jkt, 05/12/2016

Stugael


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU'RE DIFFERENT**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Purely Mine © Stugael**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Note : Fic ini tidak sempurna, banyak kesalahan sana sini. Harap maklumin ya ^_^**

 **Yang dicetak miring suara hati mereka**

 **Ini Fic SasuSaku**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Satu kata untuknya, Unik. Dia tidak pernah benci (bahkan terkesan ramah) padaku tapi di saat yang bersamaan selalu menolakku. Membuat rasa lain dalam diriku muncul begitu mudahnya -Sasuke-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIK**

 **TOK**

 **TIK**

 **TOK**

Waktu berjalan begitu lama bagi Sasuke. Menunggu Itachi membeli Dango sudah seperti orang tidur, malam ketemu pagi. Ia jadi heran, apa membeli Dango selama ini?

Faktanya, Itachi baru saja pergi selama 5 menit. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke berpikir demikian. Mungkin dia kesal, karena menunggu adalah hal yang paling Sasuke benci.

Sejak kepergian Itachi, Sasuke selalu mengubah aktivitasnya. Dari mulai sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya hingga melihat-lihat sekeliling jalan. Tepat saat Sasuke menengok ke samping, matanya di suguhi seseorang berlari menuju arah Itachi singgah, Kedai Dango. Dan itu berhasil menarik seluruh atensinya.

Sebenarnya kalau sosok itu tak familiar di matanya, pemuda itu juga tak perduli. Berhubung Sasuke tahu persis rambut pink mencolok yang baru tadi pagi berurusan dengannya, Sasuke tak akan tinggal diam. Hingga tanpa Ia sadari, tubuhnya sudah berada di samping Itachi.

"Sasuke... Kau mau Dango juga?" ragu Itachi bertanya. Dia tahu betul kalau dari awal adiknya tak menyukai sesuatu yang mengusiknya, Sasuke tak mau susah payah berususan dengan hal itu. Lantas kenapa Sasuke menyusulnya? Tak mungkin juga jika Sasuke ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya dari keluarga mereka yang menelponnya. Hell yeah...Itachi membawa ponselnya. Untuk apa repot-repot menghubungi Sasuke kalau mereka bisa menghubunginya langsung.

"Hn" hanya jawaban singkat yang diartikan Itachi sebagai persetujuan.

"Konohamaru... tambah satu bungkus lag~..."

"Di sini, makan di sini saja" Sasuke memotong cepat.

"Kau yakin Sasuke? Ini pinggir jalan loh... Tak hi-gie-nies" Itachi sengaja mengeja higienies sabagai penekanan atas keheranannya. Karena dia tahu Sasuke cinta kebersihan.

"Hn" Sasuke segera menduduki kursi sebelah Itachi depan meja yang menempel langsung dengan gerobak kedai.

"Buatkan satu porsi saja ya Konohamaru"

"Siap! Tunggu sebentar ya Itachi-nii" Konohamaru menunjukan senyum lebarnya. Baginya sangat penting beramah tamah pada pembeli.

"Sakura-nee... tolong buatkan yang seporsi. Aku sedang membuat yang di bungkus"

Sambil berbisik Sakura berkilah, tak kuat menahan lebih lama tatapan menghunus yang Sasuke berikan padanya "Kau saja ya? Aku mau ke toilet dulu" bohongnya. Sakura risih dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya dari tadi.

"Kau kan habis dari toilet umum. Aku melihatnya tadi" dengan polosnya Konohamaru lantang menimpali. Tak menyadari siatuasi antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

Tak memiliki alasan yang bagus, akhirnya Sakura mengalah. Walau dengan berat hati.

"Kau membuatnya takut Sasuke" Itachi memperingati adiknya. Kalau Sasuke melakukannya pada cewe-cewe ganjen kecentilan, Ia masa bodoh. Tapi gadis di depan mereka ini tak bersalah. Kelihatannya juga kalem.

"Dia orangnya Nii-san" perkatan Sasuke membuat kening Itachi berkerut bingung.

Mengetahui Itachi tak mengerti, Sasuke melanjutkan "Cewe yang tadi pagi" imbuhnya. Sekarang Ia yakin kakaknya ini sudah faham maksudnya. Kalau sampai Itachi tak mengerti juga, Sasuke bersumpah tak akan mau membahas ini lagi.

Seakan baru menyadari kucing itu mengeong, Itachi langsung teringat perkataan Sasuke saat di perjalanan tadi. Seketika senyum jahil terpatri di bibir Itachi.

"Manis. Kukira seleramu mulai berubah" celetuk Itachi asal. Ia meraih dango yang sudah Sakura letakan di meja beberapa saat lalu dan memakannya. Sedangkan Sasuke di sebelahnya sudah tersedak dango yang Ia makan.

Tak tega melihat Senpainya tersedak hingga terbatuk dan seluruh wajahnya memerah, segera saja Sakura memberikan botol minum dari dalam tasnya yang masih tersisa separuhnya "Minumlah Senpai..." dengan ekspresi khawatirnya Sakura memberi minumnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke terima dan langsung meminumnya karena Ia butuh melegakan tenggorokannya dari dango yang masih terasa mengganjal di lehernya. Lagipula kenapa juga Ia harus tersedak.

Baru beberapa detik Sakura memasang wajah khawatir, kini rautnya berubah panik. Sakura juga baru ingat botol yang Sasuke pegang itu bekas bibirnya. Kalau Senpainya ini meminumnya juga berarti secara tidak langsung mereka berciuman. Gawat... Gawat... Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Dengan langkah seribu Sakura mengitari gerobak kios menghampiri Sasuke "Jangan diminum Senpai..." seolah waktu tak berpihak padanya, Sasuke sudah menelan beberapa teguk air minumnya. Tapi walau tahu sudah terlambat Sakura tetap nekat menghentikan gerakan Sasuke meneguk minumnya dan mengakibatkan airnya tumpah ruah mengenai seragam Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ck... Bajuku basah" Sasuke ngedumel sendiri sambil mengelap seragamnya.

"Maaf Senpai... Aku tak sengaja" Sakura ikut mengelapi seragam Sasuke.

"Sudah hentikan. Biar aku saja" karena Sasuke menepis tangannya, jadilah Sakura berhenti. Mundur selangkah lalu berojigi.

"Maafkan aku... Sungguh aku tak sengaja"

Sasuke tak menyahuti. Pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya. Tak berapa lama Sasuke melepas kemeja seragamnya, menyisakan kaos tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan tangan kekarnya. Sakura sempat merona dibuatnya. Tapi Ia berhasil mengontrol keterpanaannya. Bisa malu kalau kepergok sedang mengagumi tubuh Senpainya ini.

"Kenapa kau menumpahkan air di seragamku" dengan wajah menuntutnya, Sasuke mulai mengintimidasi Sakura.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Senpai meminumnya. Dan juga aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, sungguh" kepalanya menggeleng untuk menguatkan kejujurannya.

"Ooh... Jadi kau ingin aku mati tersedak Dango? Atau jangan-jangan kau menaruh racun di minumanmu?" Sasuke mulai menuduh.

Mata Sakura kontan melebar "Aku tidak sejahat yang Senpai pikirkan" belanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus cari gara-gara denganku sejak pagi tadi?! Apa kau punya masalah denganku?!" mata Sasuke makin menajam. Menuntut jawaban Sakura yang tidak berani menatapnya.

Merasa tak tega, Itachi akhirnya turun tangan. Niatnya tadi hanya ingin mengawasi. Tapi sepertinya akan semakin panjang kalau tak Ia hentikan.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang lalu terduduk di kursi. Memberanikan diri, Sakura melirik orang yang menuntunnya duduk. Yang Sakura yakini pasti kakak Sasuke karena wajah mereka mirip. Hanya saja wajah kakak Senpainya terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Sudahlah Sasuke... Aku yakin gadis itu tak punya niat jahat padamu. Lagipula apa kau tak malu jadi pusat perhatian banyak orang?" Itachi memberi kode Sasuke untuk melihat sekeliling yang dipatuhi pemuda itu. Dan memang benar sekarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

Gerah terus menerus jadi tontonan akhirnya Sasuke mengalah. Ia mengambil jaket dalam tasnya lalu memakainya. Sedangkan seragamnya yang Ia letakan di meja Sasuke masukan tas dengan asal. Masa bodoh kalau seragamnya kusut nanti.

"Aku mau pulang" dengan se-enak jidatnya Sasuke sudah meninggalkan tiga orang di Kedai Dango itu. Masuk mobil lalu duduk tenang menunggu Itachi kembali.

"Maafkan adikku ya Sakura-chan..." kalau Itachi tak salah dengar, nama gadis ini Sakura kan? Dan dengan tulus hati Ia mewakili permintaan maaf sang adik.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bibirnya kelu hanya untuk mengatakan 'Ya'.

Tak mau membuat Sasuke menunggu lama, Itachi segera menyelesaikan transaksi jual belinya pada Konohamaru. Kemudian menyusul Sasuke. Namun sebelum pergi Itachi mengusap halus kepala Sakura.

"Perkataan Sasuke tadi jangan kau masukan hati ya? Aku akan memarahinya nanti" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan pada Sakura. Yang lagi-lagi hanya di balas anggukan.

Setelah kepergian Itachi dan Sasuke, barulah Konohamaru berani mendekati Sakura. Sedari tadi Ia ketakutan melihat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Nee-channya ini, makanya Ia hanya bisa diam membisu tanpa bisa membela Sakura.

"Nee-chan harus minta maaf lagi pada adik Itachi-nii nanti" sarannya.

Sakura menatap Konohamaru horror "Kau yakin? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana rupanya saat marah tadi?" Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkan kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"Sangat yakin! Kalau Nee-chan sudah minta maaf lagi tapi Dia masih seperti itu, anggap saja masalah kalian selesai. Yang penting Nee-chan sudah minta maaf" Konohamaru nyengir. Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menghibur Sakura.

"Baiklah... Akan aku coba" pasrah Sakura menyetujui.

"Dan ingat! Jangan cari masalah lagi dengannya. Bila perlu Nee-chan harus menghindar jika bertemu dengannya"

"Iya Komar sayaaang" senyum kembali terpatri di bibir Sakura. Ia memeluk Konohamaru sebagai wujud rasa bahagianya. Adiknya ini memang paling bisa memperbaiki moodnya.

"Namaku Konohamaru Nee-chaaaan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya di kediaman Uchiha, Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke di kamarnya.

"Apa benar yang di katakan Itachi?" Mikoto mengusap pundak Sasuke yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya di atas ranjang.

"Soal?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya lalu mendengarkan perkataan ibunya dengan baik.

"Pertengkaranmu dengan seorang gadis penjual dango"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu diam untuk beberapa saat. Kediaman anaknya ini membuat Mikoto yakin apa yang di katakan Itachi benar adanya.

"Itachi bilang apa saja" Sasuke kesal dengan sifat kakaknya itu yang seperti ember bocor.

"Semuanya..."

Pandangan Sasuke meredup. Ia bingung mau bilang apa pada ibunya ini dan harus mulai darimana mengatakannya.

"Kau harus minta maaf"

Perkataan Mikoto yang satu ini kontan membuat Sasuke melebarkan matanya "Hah?"

"Sejauh yang Kaasan tahu kau tak pernah sekasar itu. Dan itu sangat keterlaluan" dengan kelembutannya Mikoto berusaha menasehati Sasuke.

"Tapi dia dulu yang membuat masalah, Kaasan"

"Bukankah gadis itu sudah meminta maaf? Apa kau tak kasihan dengan gadis itu? Bagaimana nasibnya besok dan seterusnya? Semua berita tentangmu akan sengat cepat menyebar. Bagaimana dengan Fans liarmu yang bisa saja menyakiti gadis itu? Semua gadis yang berurusan denganmu pasti mereka anggap musuh. Kaasan rasa kau yang paling tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya kedepannya nanti"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Sejauh ini memang Ia tak pernah sekasar itu. Paling parah Sasuke hanya menatap tajam, atau mengeluarkan aura kelamnya, atau meninggalkan mereka tanpa berkata apapun. Apa Ia memang sudah keterlaluan ya?

Selama ini juga Sasuke selalu tutup mata tutup telinga mengenai tingkah laku Fansnya. Tapi kenapa setelah Kaasannya mengungkit masalah tadi siang Sasuke jadi kepikiran? Ada sedikit rasa khawatir juga dalam hatinya.

"Minta maaflah. Kaasan tidak mendidik kau dan Itachi jadi orang jahat. Mungkin kau juga bersedia memperingatkan Fansmu untuk tidak saling menindas lagi. Karena sejujurnya Kaasan prihatin mendengar kasus pembulian yang sering terjadi di sekolah" Mikoto mulai mengelus rambut Sasuke sayang. Tak terasa anak yang baru lahir kemarin sekarang sudah sebesar ini.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati Ia tidak berjanji akan minta maaf. Saat ini Sasuke hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang jarang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya Sakura sudah membulatkan tekad akan minta maaf lagi hari ini. Apapun yang akan dikatakan Sasuke nanti tak penting. Sakura juga tak perduli lagi kalau Sasuke menghinanya sekalipun. Yang terpenting Ia harus menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

Kesempatan terbesarnya bertemu Sasuke di sini, di sekolah. Jika hari ini gagal menemuinya, besoknya Sakura akan mencari Sasuke, begitu seterusnya sampai dia bisa menemui pemuda itu.

Langkah kakinya ringan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Hatinya lumayan baik pagi ini hingga bisa menghiraukan banyak tatapan tak suka yang tertuju padanya. Bahkan umpatan kasar untuknya Ia abaikan begitu saja. Hari ini juga atau besok atau secepatnya satu bebannya akan terselesaikan. Jadi Sakura tak perlu memikirkan masalah lain.

Sesampainya di kelas Sakura menyapa beberapa temannya yang sudah berada di kelas lebih dulu. Beberapa dari mereka menjawab dan lainnya ada yang diam saja ada juga yang mulai berbisik. Hingga langkahnya berhenti di tempat duduknya, matanya mulai menyipit. Pandangannya fokus pada meja tempatnya belajar di penuhi coretan-coretan warna-warni.

"Pagi Sakura..." Ino lekas merangkul Sakura yang diam mematung di kursinya. Tak mendapat respon, Ino mengikuti arah pandang yang mencuri perhatian teman sebangkunya ini.

"Ya ampuuun... Sakura, siapa yang melakukan ini?" kagetnya. Tega sekali orang yang melakukan ini pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino" Sakura mulai menggeser posisinya agar teman sebangkunya ini bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian Sakura mulai mengelap coretan yang sekiranya bisa di hapus.

"Biar aku bantu" Ino mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang Sakura keluarkan untuk membersihkan mejanya.

Selama mengelap meja, pikiran Sakura sudah melayang entah kemana. Walau begitu matanya membaca tiap coretan di mejanya.

 **SELAMAT DATANG DI NERAKA!**

 **AKAN AKU TUNJUKAN PADAMU PELAJARAN HIDUP SESUNGGUHNYA**

 **MULUTMU HARIMAUMU PINKY**

 **KAU SALAH TEMPAT, BITCH!**

Masih banyak lagi umpatan kasar yang sudah Sakura baca. Namun dari sekian banyak coretan, hanya satu yang mengena di hati Sakura. Perasaan was-was seketika hinggap di hatinya. Jangan sampai apa yang Sakura takutkan terjadi.

 **BERSIAPLAH! BEASISWAMU AKAN DICABUT!**

 **TBC**

Pasaran benget ya ceritanya. Pasti udah bisa ketebak juga endingnya. Tapi keseluruhan Fic ini cuma aku rancang di awal doang, kebelakangnya mah aku belum tau gimana. Bisa aja cerita berubah sewaktu-waktu. Maaf juga ya updatenya lama. Ga tau kenapa males ngetik terus. Tapi bakal aku coba rutin ngetik XOXO

Semoga kalian suka...

Riview jangan lupa ya kawand...

 **JKT, 9/5/2017**

 **Sign,**

 **Stugael**


End file.
